


Alice and K-mart

by SuperCorp_Kalex4Ever



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCorp_Kalex4Ever/pseuds/SuperCorp_Kalex4Ever





	Alice and K-mart

After Umbrella attacked and Kmart got most of her memories back about her life with Claire and the convoy but she still felt something was missing. Kmart was on the bridge looking out to the ocean when she feels someones eyes on her. She looks up and sees Alice.  
“Oh hey Alice what are you doing here?” Kmart asked  
“Just enjoying the peace and quiet for now. What are you doing out here and not inside?” Alice asked  
“Thinking and remembering what happened before all of this.” Kmart explained  
Alice moved to stand beside her. Kmart feels her brush up against her shoulder and relaxed.  
“How much of your memories do you remember?” Alice asked  
“I remember the convoy and when I first met you and your saving us from the infected flock of birds.” Kmart said to Alice  
“That’s good. What else do you remember?” Alice  
“I remember what you are to me.” Kmart said  
“And what’s that?” Alice asked  
“How much I love you.” Kmart said as she kisses Alice on the lips. Alice moans into the kiss and wraps her arms around her. As they kiss things start to get heavy with them and they manage to break apart.   
“Come with me to my room.” Said Kmart as she managed to catch her breath  
Alice follows Kmart to her room that has a big bed with her own shower. Alice is surprised how big the room is and what’s in it. After she overcame her shock she pushes Kmart against the door and started to kiss her. Kmart wraps her arms around Alice as she feels herself being lifted up and moved to the bed. Kmart feels herself being lowered down with Alice on top of her. She feels Alice kissing her neck as her hands start to roam over her body. Kmart moans as she feels them cupping her breasts. Kmart slips her hands underneath Alice’s shirt and runs them over her washboard abs. Alice moans as she feels Kmart run her hands over her body. Kmart pulls Alice’s shirt off leaving her in tight jeans and bra. Alice returns the favor and does the same back till they both have a mess on the floor of their clothes. Alice is laying on her back with Kmart lying beside her.   
“You are very sexy Alice with and without the guns.” Kmart said  
“You’re not so bad your K.” Alice said  
Kmart straddles her lover's waist and cups Alice’s breasts and runs her thumbs over the nipples. Alice arches into Kmart and moves her hand into her mini skirt that she is wearing. Kmart bucks at the feel and is frozen. Alice flips them over and unzips Kmart skirt and pulls it off. Kmart undoes Alice’s jeans and pulls them off as far as she can get them. Alice stands up and takes her jeans off along with her underwear. Kmart get up as well and takes the rest of her clothing off. Kmart takes Alice’s hand and pulls her to the bathroom. They walk in and see a walk in shower stall that is big. Kmart goes and turns the water on to warm and steps in while she pulls Alice in behind her. They shower together and get ready for the night.   
“Alice I love you.” Kmart said  
“I love you to special K.” Alice said  
They fall into a nice relaxing sleep as a couple and dream of each other.


End file.
